


Wanna Be Yours

by romnovs (tashatops)



Series: Wanna be perfect in your eyes [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, lots of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: Eleanor feels a bit desperate at the thought that this might be the only time this happens, the only time she has them like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of season 1, since I haven't watched the other seasons yet, so apaologies if anything is ooc!

Eleanor hears her back hit the wall with a thud, the wood hard against her back. She feels hands on her shoulders, her sides, her hips.

_ You shouldn’t trust her _ , a voice whispers in the back of her mind. Eleanor doesn’t let herself be vulnerable in front of anyone (okay, maybe Max was always an exception), but certainly not in front of-

“Anne”, She moans, unable to help herself and she can feel Anne’s smirk against her throat , right before her teeth sink into it once more.

She’s tempted, even if it’s only for a second, to just let go. To just relax into the touch and stop fighting. But she’ll be damned if she doesn’t give just as good as she gets, so she a fistfull of Anne’s hair, that hat of hers long ago discarded, and pulls her head up to smash their lips in a bruising kiss.

They both gasp out, lips sliding together, hands pulling and grasping while they can both feel Max’s eyes on them. When Anne returns her mouth to Eleanor’s neck, the blonde glances at Max briefly wishing she could kiss that appreciative smirk off her face. She can’t help but bite her lip at the thought. Eleanor is quickly distracted, however, by Anne’s insistent tugging at her hips attempting to pull her closer, and she can’t help a smirk of her own.

“Bite her harder”, Max commands and now they both turn to her, breathing ragged and clothes disheveled. It really is an amazing view. “She likes it when you leave marks on her, don’t you, Eleanor?” Max shifts her gaze to look directly at her and it makes Eleanor feel  _ warm  _ all over, both because Anne is right there, so so close and Eleanor can feel her take a sharp breath at Max’s words; and because she remembers waking up, sore in all the right places, and finding Max’s marks on her hips, her thighs, all over her body. She remembers how good it made her feel, how safe. 

She’s aware of the pang in her chest when she thinks about all she had with Max before they lost everything. Because of her own  _ fault _ . Eleanor can almost taste the bitter anger at herself, sitting heavily on her tongue. 

They both must sense the shift in her mood, because Max’s gaze softens slightly and Anne looks deeply into her and brushes some of Eleanor’s hair away from her face. “Now’s not the best time to get all melancholic, is it?” She asks, her usual sneer in place, but her words aren’t laced with any venom at all.

It throws Eleanor off, her eyes widening in surprise, but before she gets a chance to say something about it Anne is crushing their lips together once more, as if nothing had happened.

Eleanor responds in kind, brushing her lips against Anne’s, burying her fingers in the other woman’s hair. Anne seems determined to make her forget about everything and it shocks Eleanor once more. 

There’s something in the way Anne looks after her quietly, so quietly that she must think Eleanor doesn’t notice. Eleanor does, though, and it drives her crazy, especially when Anne goes out of her way to pretend she doesn’t care. It’s so different to how Max used to treat her. She used to make sure Eleanor knew she was loved and taken care of. She feels another pang in her chest and her gaze drifts to Max briefly. 

Now she has them both. Or at least she hopes so.

Feeling a bit desperate at the thought that this might be the only time this happens, the only time she has them like this, Eleanor slides her hand to cup Anne’s face, her thumb caressing the redhead’s cheekbone as they part for air. 

She has to suppress a grin at Anne’s bewildered frown as she leans in to capture her lips in a slow, deep kiss that has Anne moaning despite herself.

At that, Max grows tired of just watching (although, she won’t lie, she feels like her heart could burst at the sight of them acting so tenderly towards each other for once). She saunters over to them and places her hands on Anne’s hips. She starts kissing the side of her neck while Anne roams her hands over Eleanor’s body, finally settling on her breasts.

“What are you waiting for?” Max asks after releasing Anne’s neck, her voice dropping, “Fuck her.”

Eleanor lets out what she thinks is the most pathetic whine, and she’s ready to brush it off when Anne interrupts her.

“That was hot”, She smirks as her hand slides under Eleanor’s skirt.

 

-

 

They’re laying in bed, backs against the headboard and breathing hard. Max is sitting comfortably in the middle, a pleased look on her face when she looks at Eleanor. Eleanor smiles back as she rolls over to her side, lifting her hand to rest it on the other woman’s thigh, trailing it up slowly across soft skin.

Max lets out a gasp when Eleanor reaches one particularly sensitive spot just below her hip, and Eleanor is struck by just how much she has missed this.

She can feel Anne’s eyes on them both watching intently and she grins at her, gesturing to her own hand that’s still placed on Max’s hips. Anne seems to realize what she means, because she smirks and places her hand on Max’s other thigh.

And suddenly there are two sets of hands gently roaming Max’s body. She can feel Anne’s gaze still on her, watching all her reactions. She can also feel Eleanor’s mouth on her neck, teeth tugging softly at her skin, hands hesitantly tracing her ribcage. 

Sighing softly, Max takes Eleanor’s hands into her own, a reassuring smile on her face as the places them firmly on her breasts

“I am not a fragile thing”, She states, “You do not have to be so gentle.”

“We know” Eleanor responds, her breath hot against Max’s neck. Her mouth is so close Max can feel her grin before she backs away.

“Just let us take care of you.” Anne asks quietly, finally leaning in to press her lips firmly against Max’s

And, well, Max can’t really think of a reason why she should argue with that.


End file.
